Une première nuit
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Lily a accepté un rendez-vous avec James. Une première nuit. Une promesse.


**Coucou ! **

**Ce n'est pas mon premier James-Lily, mais j'ai écrit le précédent à seize ans, et il a un grand besoin d'être retravaillé. Peut-être que je vous le présenterai un jour, complètement recyclé. XD Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire des romances, j'écris plutôt dans le drame-angoisse : nooon, je ne suis pas une psychopathe complète, j'ai aussi mon côté romantique, mauvaises langues ! =P J'essaierai d'écrire, mais je ne vous promets rien : je suis en vacances et il fait bien trop chaud pour une petite bretonne. Le soleil est un fou sadique. T-T Je dis m***** à tous ceux qui passent des examens, en espérant que je saurai vous détendre ! =$ **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse !**

**Enjoy !**

Lily Evans attrapa une mèche auburn et l'enroula autour de son doigt en un geste nerveux. Ses yeux verts accrochèrent le lac noir, et elle se laissa emporter par les profondeurs mystérieuses et obscures de cette étendue d'eau qui avait vu tant de générations de jeunes sorciers se succéder. Gardienne de leurs secrets, témoin de leurs joies et de leurs peines, elle n'osait pas écouter les histoires que l'eau lui murmurait. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel et admira les étoiles : quand elle et sa sœur étaient enfants, maman leur murmurait qu'elles étaient de petites gouttes de lumière disséminées ça et là pour rappeler aux hommes que les ténèbres n'étaient pas éternelles. Lily avait toujours aimé cette petite histoire naïve, emprunte de nostalgie et de regrets. Car, si Tunie écoutait avec joie les histoires en sa compagnie à l'époque, elle évitait maintenant de lui adresser la parole. Son cœur se serra, et elle se força plutôt à penser à l'atmosphère romantique. Un véritable cliché, mais cela avait du bon : après tout, se disait souvent la sorcière, les clichés étaient clichés car reflets de la réalité ou d'un idéal.

Seule sa tenue jurait : pas de petite robe légère et blanche, juste sa robe de sorcière, qui lui donnait des airs de collégienne modèle… sa tenue de tous les jours, celle qu'elle aimait enfiler plus que tout, car elle symbolisait cette facette d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait comprise que tard : elle était une sorcière, et en elle pulsait la magie, une force qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre et d'apprivoiser jour après jour. Les autres chuchotaient souvent qu'elle travaillait trop, qu'elle n'était qu'une intello : aucun d'eux ne comprenait sa soif de connaissance, aucun d'eux ne comprenait qu'elle devait tout apprendre de leur monde, qu'elle était partagée entre deux identités. Deux univers auxquels elle appartenait, deux univers opposés, deux univers qui ne se comprenaient pas. Il y avait lui, avec son teint maladif, ses mèches désordonnées et ce regard de chien battu qui vous faisait fondre. Ces yeux qui criaient la souffrance, au milieu desquels apparaissaient quelques étincelles de bonheur. Comme les étoiles. La jeune fille voulait prendre une brosse et effacer les ténèbres, le prendre dans ses bras et faire disparaître son mal par cette simple étreinte, l'entourer de ses sentiments et lui montrer qu'il savait les accepter, les sublimer et qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Lily avait compris seule le secret de Remus Lupin : jamais elle n'avait cru au lapin, et elle s'était mise à compter le nombre de jours entre chaque crise. La jeune fille était vite arrivée à une conclusion : il était malade après chaque pleine lune. Cette découverte n'avait pas affolé la jeune fille : elle avait simplement compris la raison de cette torture perpétuelle qu'elle lisait en lui, et s'était fait une promesse : lui montrer qu'il était humain et qu'une personne en ce monde l'aimait. La jeune fille adorait échanger avec lui, leurs débats s'étaient parfois enflammés, mais jamais il ne lui avait manqué de respect. Toujours en retrait, tout en timidité et en sagesse, il tempérait ses trois amis bien trop turbulents au goût de Lily. Sirius Black et James Potter ne rataient jamais une occasion d'amuser la galerie aux dépens d'élèves souvent stigmatisés, comme Severus… le cœur de la jeune sorcière se serra. Des fragments d'amitié à l'égard de son camarade torturé subsistaient encore dans son cœur, morceaux de verre qui lui infligeaient une multitude d'égratignures.

_« Sang de Bourbe. »_

L'insulte lui donnait à la fois envie de vomir et de laisser les larmes tremper ses joues. Severus lui avait fait découvrir le monde des sorciers, l'avait enchantée avec ses histoires, l'avait comprise… ou du moins elle l'avait cru. C'était toujours si cruel de voir les masques tomber, et être face à une vérité effroyable. Il s'était excusé, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui pardonner : il l'avait humiliée alors qu'elle l'avait défendu, il avait jeté son amitié au sol avant de la piétiner, la laissant ramasser les débris. Il sombrait de plus en plus, devenait taciturne et méprisant. Lucius Malefoy étendait son influence sur lui, et elle craignait de le voir marcher sur une voie sans retour. La jeune sorcière savait que le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu était encore là, enfoui sous cette personnalité inventée pour plaire à un aristocrate à la langue fourchue enrobée de miel. Si James, Sirius et Peter avaient parfois des comportements abjects, jamais ils ne l'auraient insultée. Ils savaient que Remus était différent et l'acceptaient pleinement… la jeune fille les admirait pour cela.

Elle soupira. Ce n'étaient pas les pensées que devait avoir une jeune fille qui attendait son rendez-vous dans une atmosphère si romantique. Mais… un sorcier, Lord Voldemort, commençait à semer la terreur au Royaume-Uni, implantait des idées racistes dans les esprits les plus fertiles. Cela la révoltait et l'inquiétait Lily n'arrivait pas à être aussi insouciante que certains de ses camarades, qui avançaient des rêves pleins la tête et cueillant le jour avec la passion de la jeunesse. Elle força ses pensées éclectiques et mélancoliques à se concentrer sur cette soirée : elle avait enfin accepté un rendez-vous de James. Le jeune homme le lui avait proposé alors qu'elle partait se coucher après une longue journée. Elle se souvenait du contact de sa main sur son bras, et une douce chaleur, belle inconnue, envahissait son corps.

_« Lily… ça te dirait une petite soirée au bord du Lac noir, jeudi ? C'est le dernier rendez-vous que je te donnerai. J'ai aussi ma fierté, et je n'en peux plus de me faire jeter à chacune de mes tentatives. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je ne mérite pas ça. »_

Elle se rappelait la lueur grave dans ses yeux, adoucie par l'amour qu'elle y lisait, et qui l'effrayait un peu. Pourtant, ce soir là, il avait fait sa demande avec cette maturité nouvelle que lui criait son regard. James serait toujours cet incorrigible farceur, mais l'adolescent avait enfin fait son choix entre l'enfant et l'adulte, et laissait peu à peu ce dernier s'installer. James ne supporterait pas une répartie acerbe ou désinvolte. La jeune fille ne le voulait pas.

_« Oui, je viendrai, James. »_

Pas de déclaration énamourée, de joues rougies ou de bégaiements. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à jouer au chat et à la souris pour devenir timides. Elle se rappelait des romans à l'eau de rose de Tunie : l'héroïne passait son temps à se poser des questions, virait dans une spirale de complications inutiles avant de finalement se rendre compte de l'évidence. Lily savait que les sentiments ne pouvaient pas être catalogués, et qu'elle n'apprendrait rien d'eux dans les livres, mais… elle avait choisi la simplicité, après avoir passé six ans à jouer avec le cœur d'un garçon qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. La jeune fille inexpérimentée qu'elle était ne cessait de s'étonner que de simples mots puissent dire autant. Les gens saisissaient-ils la complexité d'une phrase ? Elle secoua la tête, souriante. Son plus grand défaut : se poser trop de questions, s'encombrer la tête et parfois rater l'essentiel, ce que son esprit rationnel détestait. Marlene affirmerait haut et fort qu'elle s'encombrait d'interrogations parce qu'elle était amoureuse.

Lily ne savait pas : elle ne pouvait pas saisir l'amour entre ses doigts, et l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Elle avançait dans l'incertitude, et si cela était excitant, une pointe d'angoisse naissait en elle. Quand elles étaient petites, Tunie racontait souvent qu'elles sauraient au premier regard que le garçon face à elles était leur prince. Cette vision naïve d'enfant s'effaçait sous le poids de la réalité, composée des angoisses d'une jeune fille qui éprouvait la première fois ce sentiment si souvent chanté. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, avant de faire volte-face. James lui sourit :

« Du calme, je ne suis pas un Mangemort. »

La sorcière sourit, puis baissa ses yeux émeraude sur les mains de son compagnon. Elle grimaça.

« Rusard ne t'a pas épargné, dis-donc, mais je suppose que c'était mérité, comme d'habitude… soupira-t-elle. »

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules, affichant une moue blasée soigneusement étudiée.

« Il n'a pas aimé l'explosion de Bombabouses dans son bureau. Sirius et moi avons passé deux heures à le récurer, même des endroits que nous n'avions pas salis ! »

Il prit un air malheureux, dans le but d'attendrir Lily, qui ne se laissa pas avoir par le grand comédien qu'était James Potter. Elle sortit sa baguette, et d'un sort, soulagea le sorcier, qui lui murmura sa reconnaissance.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spécial, dit-il avec un air gêné. Je ne voulais pas te sortir le grand jeu, je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre… et tu aimes venir réfléchir ici, alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

-Je vais tuer Remus, grommela Lily, c'est lui qui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-En partie. Cela va peut-être t'étonner, mais j'ai deux yeux et je sais à quoi ils servent, répliqua le jeune homme. »

Touchée. La jeune fille se rendit compte que sa remarque était déplacée. James faisait tout pour qu'elle soit bien, et elle le remerciait d'un sarcasme. Elle rougit légèrement, prit une inspiration et déclara d'une voix calme :

« Ecoute, je suis désolée. Tu cherches à me plaire et je me comporte mal avec toi.

-Ne t'excuse pas d'être ce que tu es au moins, il n'y a pas de mépris cette fois-ci. Votre Altesse accepterait-elle de prendre place sur son trône herbeux ? »

Lily rit, et eut l'impression d'être une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose elles gloussaient toujours face à leur amoureux. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit : elle profiterait de cette soirée, et aimait ce léger sentiment de gêne et ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre à proximité de James Potter. La jeune fille se sentait plus vivante. Elle répondit favorablement à l'invitation de son chevalier servant, et s'amusa des chatouillis de l'herbe sur ses chevilles nues. James sortit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, les friandises préférées de Lily, et l'installa entre eux. Marlene aurait trouvé ça romantique, même si elle préférait le café de madame Pieddodu, qui donnait envie de fuir à son amie. Cet endroit respirait la niaiserie, ce qui était loin d'être la tasse de thé de Lily : la romantique en elle préférait ces soirées au bord d'un lac avec un paquet de chocogrenouilles et un garçon charmant. James ébouriffa ses cheveux, geste devenu machinal. Ses lunettes cerclées de noir soulignaient ses yeux noisette, et elle aimait ses traits fins. Elle savait qu'il avait eu des petites-amies, mais ce n'était que des relations de courte durée. Des substituts, des pantins sur lesquels il calquait celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Tu me dévisages depuis deux minutes. »

Lily rougit, et se maudit pour cela. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sensible au charme de Potter qu'elle devait se laisser embobiner et écraser.

« Tu as une tache sur la joue, maugréa-t-elle, vexée.

-Lily Evans qui rougit deux fois en une heure, c'est une première, la taquina-t-il. Allez, ne fais pas la tête, je ne disais pas ça méchamment. »

Elle soupira, puis arracha une touffe d'herbe, avant de jouer avec, tandis que James jouait avec sa robe de sorcier. Elle se décida enfin à détacher son regard de la voûte céleste, et le planta dans celui de James, qui le soutint sans ciller. La jeune fille sourit intérieurement : il n'était pas décidé à se laisser décontenancer, et cela lui plut. Elle n'avait plus un idiot face à elle, mais un adolescent qui devenait pleinement adulte, un homme qui pouvait affronter ses sentiments avec maturité.

« C'est notre problème, énonça-t-elle, toujours à nous chamailler. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté, et au fond… se connaît-on vraiment ? Nous nous voyons tous les jours, mais nous nous sommes toujours opposés.

-Tu as accepté mon invitation par curiosité ? questionna-t-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix, qui blessa le cœur de Lily.

-Pas vraiment. Je voudrais vraiment te connaître mieux : j'ai l'impression que tu es plus mature et… en fait, avant, je te prenais pour un idiot car tu ne respectais pas le règlement et maltraitais des gens comme Severus. Je trouvais ça puéril et odieux. Mais maintenant… même si tu ne respectes toujours pas le règlement, tu as changé, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous m'avez étudié de long en large, mademoiselle… et je vous signale que vous enfreignez aussi le règlement en sortant à une heure aussi tardive.

-Une fois ne me fera pas de mal, fit-elle en faisant la moue. »

James rit, un son joyeux mêlé à une voix grave qu'elle adora. Elle n'avait jamais prêté vraiment attention à la beauté de son rire, toujours lié à des actions qu'elle jugeait intolérables. Mais celui-ci était dédié à ce moment, à ses paroles, à elle.

« J'ai changé : toi aussi tu as changé. Ce qui se passe dans notre monde… ça nous change tous, nous prenons conscience que la vie n'est pas une continuité de bonheur et d'insouciance, et qu'à force de jouer les idiots et les aveugles, nous détruisons l'opportunité de vivre ce qui sera peut-être notre seule joie. Je suppose que j'ai toujours eu besoin de me sentir supérieur : être populaire, c'est grisant, tu crois que tu peux choisir qui mérite d'être respecté et qui ne le mérite pas. Pour Severus… il était proche de toi, et j'avais l'impression qu'il le serait plus que je ne le serais jamais. J'étais jaloux, et je le suis toujours, l'éclaircit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Alors toi aussi tu y penses… tu vois, j'envie la légèreté de nos camarades. Il y a eu des attentats, isolés certes, mais la menace est là et…

-Parfois, certains ont besoin de légèreté pour oublier l'angoisse, murmura James. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela avec toi. Ce soir, oublions ces attentats ! Marché conclu ? »

Il tendit la main. Lily haussa un sourcil face à ce pacte enfantin, mais elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

« Marché conclu ! »

Ils se racontèrent leur enfance. James lui parla de ses parents, de sa cohabitation avec Sirius, et la jeune fille fut touchée de voir à quel point ses deux amis étaient liés. Elle découvrait aussi une autre facette de son compagnon : il savait se montrer généreux, et elle se rendit compte avec honte qu'il était bien plus que l'image artificielle dont son esprit était imprégné. Elle qui se prétendait intelligente, elle avait été aveugle, hermétique aux paroles de Remus qui lui affirmait qu'il était un homme bon. Elle avait refusé de voir les qualités, qu'il avait révélées au fur et à mesure durant leur rapprochement après les insultes de Severus. Elle n'insista pas lorsqu'il se montra pudique : elle souhaitait y aller doucement, ouvrir chaque barrière lentement, sans le brusquer. James avait ses forces et ses failles, et sa vie n'était pas aussi lisse que ce que pensaient la plupart des gens. Ces mêmes personnes qui croyaient que Remus avait un lapin agressif, ces mêmes personnes qui le regardaient parfois avec pitié, s'attirant la rage brûlante et sourde de Lily.

La jeune sorcière s'ouvrit à lui, évoqua de ses déboires avec sa sœur qui la faisaient souffrir, et de son désir ardent de renouer avec elle : elle se demandait parfois comment on pouvait aimer quelqu'un qui vous faisait autant souffrir… et comment pouvait-on souffrir en aimant. Mais la benjamine des Evans savait que Tunie agissait ainsi par jalousie : elle souffrait de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs, de vivre dans son ombre, mais elle refusait systématiquement sa main, comme si elle était enduite de poison. Elle déversa le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son beau-frère, un imbécile prétentieux qui l'éloignait de sa sœur, lui faisait du mal parce qu'elle était différente et… dangereuse. Lily se rappelait encore des larmes qu'elle avait versées en surprenant une de leurs conversations, et ses joues la brûlèrent, comme marquées au fer rouge. Vernon Dursley hypnotisait Tunie, elle buvait chacune de ses paroles, obéissait à chacun de ses ordres. Elle avait toujours été une personne fragile, et elle trouvait en Vernon un réconfort dans sa propre souffrance, une preuve qu'elle n'était pas injustifiée. Sa sœur était anormale, et envoûtait leurs parents avec ses pouvoirs. Lily les forçait à ignorer leur fille aînée. La douleur commença à s'épanouir en elle, mais elle la repoussa. James ne devait pas la voir pleurer.

Elle lui parla de ses amis moldus, et ses confidences s'écoulèrent de sa bouche comme de l'eau, sans qu'elle n'ait envie de les contrôler. Elle modela ses souvenirs avec des mots, les rendit accessibles à son ami. Ils tombèrent dans l'oreille de celui-ci, furent analysés par son cerveau. James l'écoutait avec attention, sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'elle termina, la nuit était déjà avancée, et elle frissonnait. James lui donna sa cape et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être si difficile de concilier deux identités, avoua-t-il. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Lily, et elle ne la retira pas, la sentant se réchauffer à ce simple contact. La jeune sorcière ne voulait plus le rejeter, mais elle ne le laissait pas trop entrer. Elle barricadait son cœur, elle souhaitait être certaine, certaine qu'il ne la briserait pas en mille morceaux au bout de deux semaines, comme certaines des filles avec qui il était sorti. Un besoin de certitude irrationnel, mais si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle observa le léger contraste entre leurs peaux et la largeur de leurs mains. Une fourmi grimpa sur celle du sorcier, qui la retira doucement, avant de se débarrasser de l'insecte et de la reposer sur celle, inhabituellement docile, de la jeune fille.

« Je me heurte souvent à l'incompréhension des uns et des autres, mais je tente de leur expliquer, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer qui nous sommes. Tu veux le dernier Chocogrenouille ?

-Nous n'avons qu'à partager, proposa le jeune homme, puisque nous en mourrons d'envie tous les deux. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te confies comme ça. »

Il lui tendit une moitié de friandise, et elle mordit dedans à pleine dents, savourant la douceur sucrée du chocolat, puis lécha ses doigts, imitée par son ami. Elle les essuya ensuite dans l'herbe comme les enfants : sa mère la morigénerait pour ce manque d'hygiène, ses yeux bleus teintés de désapprobation maternelle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en repensant à Amelia Evans.

« Tu gardes ça pour toi : je te fais confiance, lui ordonna-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'avertissement.

-C'est déjà ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de notre première discussion sérieuse ?

-Oui, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Tu viens de me prouver que tu savais réfléchir, James Potter, le taquina-t-elle.

-Ravi d'avoir étonné la brillante Lily Evans ! J'ai le droit à des points en plus pour Gryffondor ? »

Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans les prunelles du jeune sorcier : elle fronça le nez, mais son amusement la vainquit, et elle rit de nouveau. So cristallin qui devint écho dans la nuit silencieuse, entendu par les seuls astres et l'autre être humain assis à ses côtés. Elle eut l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde : c'était stupide, mais elle aimait avoir ce genre de pensées insensées.

« Je peux en enlever, mais pas en ajouter, désolée ! »

Elle consulta sa montre de poche, autour de laquelle plusieurs constellations tournaient, et poussa un petit cri. Trois heures du matin, et elle se levait à sept heures. L'élève modèle prit le pas sur la jeune fille romantique, et elle se demanda comment elle allait tenir toute la journée.

« Ne panique pas, Lily, nous sommes vendredi, et nous n'avons pas cours de la matinée, la rassura James, en se retenant manifestement de rire.

-Si tu te moques, je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible ! On ne raille pas une préfète en chef sans en payer le prix, l'avertit-elle en prenant un air menaçant, qui effrayait les premières années les plus récalcitrants. »

Il se leva, lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit. Elle ne la lâcha pas durant tout le trajet qui les menait au château, même lorsqu'il les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle comprit enfin comment il faisait pour commettre tous ces méfaits, mais refusa de la lui confisquer : elle ne voulait pas s'attirer son ressentiment. Elle ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher pour un simple excès de zèle et après tout… l'odieux concierge méritait quelques petites corrections, de même que sa chatte abominable. De nombreuses fois, l'affreux animal avait honoré les chevilles de Lily de ses griffes. Une fois arrivés devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, James retira la cape, et décoiffa la jeune sorcière, qui se retrouva avec une longue mèche sur le nez. Il la replaça doucement, et elle s'immobilisa, appréhendant la suite. Il rapprocha ses lèvres, mais elle esquiva et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue à la place, apprécia le parfum légèrement épicé de sa peau. Une promesse. Une protection. Une invitation à tenter l'expérience, et peut-être à conquérir sa bouche.

« Jeudi prochain ? » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit frissonner au contact de son souffle sur sa peau.

« Même endroit ?

-Non, je te dirai le lieu et l'heure, décida-t-elle. »

Elle retira doucement sa main, puis monta les marches des escaliers, telle une princesse rejoignant sa demeure avant minuit. Tunie adorait ce conte, Lily avait toujours été plus sceptique, mais pour cette nuit, elle décida d'abandonner ce côté rationnel, et de devenir la petite-fille attendant son prince. Juste un jeudi soir et un vendredi matin.


End file.
